The present invention relates to multiple-input multiple-output communications and more particularly to techniques for adaptive constellation mapping.
In a wireless communications networks, devices desire to communicate with other devices via communications channels, at the highest possible rates, with the least possible transmitted power and at the lowest possible cost. The desire for higher communication rates continues to grow. Multiple-input multiple-output techniques have provided some increases in communication rates. However, the need for further improvements remains.